Be My Valentine
by xGeminiGirlx
Summary: Morgana has all the Valentines gifts she wants, but none of them are enough. Morgana/Arthur one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC 'Merlin' or any of its characters.**

**Authors note: Right, so a little giftie for all my wonderful reviewers!**

**Sadly to all my Mergana fans, this is ArMor. I had a Mergana idea for one, but I didn't have time to write it out. But I'm still working on my current Mergana fic.**

**Anyway, the story. It was just a spur of the moment, and I know its not very good, not many of my stories are… (spelling mistakes are my fault.)**

**But please review! It'd be like a Valentines loveheart to me!**

**Oh, and Happy Valentines Day! X**

*****

Morgana stood at her windowsill, her hand against the cool pan of the glass. Her green eyes scanned the area outside, watching couples walk together in the distant village, cuddled up together for warmth as they walked. A little girl ran around with a rose in her hand, a small blush over her face that was even visible at this time, in the dark.

She turned her head to look at her fire-lit room, at all the flowers and chocolates delivered to her from fellow knights and lords that she didn't know. She knew she would have to be suited one day, be expected to produce that mans children. She didn't have a choice in the matter. She would be sold like some item of jewellery, passed around just to be shown off.

She would never get to be with the man who she really loved. Her destiny wouldn't allow her to, and the fact she had magic made the whole situation extremely worse.

Morgana moved slowly over to her bed, her white nightdress slimming around her perfect figure. She perched on the end of her king-sized bed, her hands resting on her lap as she exhaled, closing her eyes.

She was too deep in thought to notice her chamber door had slowly opened, and then closed, and someone had walked across her room and climbed onto her bed so they were behind her.

She didn't even feel someone wrap their arms around her waist, hands resting on her stomach as her back was against his chest.

She only noticed when the distinct smell of lavender, mixed with a sweaty smell, but it wasn't nasty. She knew exactly who it was; Arthur.

"Get off, Arthur!" She growled, her eyes snapping open as her teeth clenched together in annoyance, although she very much wished he would sweep her up into his arms.

Arthur frowned at her, loosening his arms around her and slipping to sit next to her, a confused expression on his face.

"What's up with you today?" he asked, his tone innocent what made her scoff. "Come on; look around you, its _Valentines Day!_" She closed her eyes again, not daring to move, not risking giving away anything. "You've been pampered today, getting all the attention from eligible man in Camelot. What is your problem Morgana?"

Morgana got up abruptly, moving swiftly over to the window, her back to him. Arthur pulled a face, getting up and walking behind her.

"Morgana?" he asked, his tone more caring then before. She didn't answer him, neither did she turn around. He got fustrated with her silence, and he grabbed her shoulders, turning her around roughly to face him. It was only then that he realised her body was shaking under his grip and her beautiful emerald eyes were shimmering with tears. "Morgana? What's wrong?"

"Get off me!" she shouted, tears slipping down her cheeks as she tried to escape his grasp, and managing to struggle past him and back over to her bed. "Just go, Arthur…" she whispered, wrapping her arms to her chest like she was cold as her raven hair rested to one side of her head. "Just go…"

Arthur opened and closed his mouth several times, before shaking his head. There was no way he was going and leaving her like this. Morgana never cried, and there was obviously something that was bothering her for her to be affected like this.

"No," he said firmly, moving over to her and taking her hand supportively and feeling her silk skin beneath his rough skin. "Morgana…" he started, but was interrupted when she turned around to face him and hugged him intensely, crying hard into him. He sighed slightly, wrapping his arms around her shaking frame and holding her close to him as she cried.

He didn't know how long they had been like that, but Morgana had stopped crying and her sobs had subsided. She just stay snuggled up to his chest, not moving, only breathing gently against his neck.

"Are you okay…?" he whispered gently, not wanting to break the calm atmosphere that surrounded them. She merely nodded, snuggling more into him and resting her head back on his chest. "Are you going to tell me what was wrong?" he whispered, but she shook her head, and he could feel her eyelashes brush his neck as she closed her eyes and it made him shiver. "Okay then."

They stay like that for a few moments, and he could feel Morgana completely relax onto him, so he held her weight to support her standing. He felt her warm breath on his neck as she yawned softly.

He smiled slightly, bending down and lifting her up into his arms. She remained still, her eyes closed like she couldn't quite decide if she wanted to be awake or asleep. "Arthur…" she murmured, causing him to look down at her as he placed her gently onto her bed, and she opened her eyes to look at him. He went to get up again, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, preventing him from moving. "Please, stay with me."

He looked down at her with confusion to what she was requesting, but she looked up at him innocently, yet he was surprised to see her eyes full of love and lust. He nodded, and she shuffled over, before he slipped inside the covers beside her.

Morgana looked up to meet his sparkling blue eyes, her breathing getting tangled with his. She found herself leaning up towards him, her eyes locked with his, but he was also leaning down towards her.

Their lips met half way and her eyes closed at the contact, her breathing stuttering as he traced his lips over hers. She whimpered gently, her arms coming up to the back of his head, her hands getting caught in his golden locks as she opened her mouth to him, her tongue clashing with his.

His hands trailed down her back, untying the laces at the back of her nightdress. He pulled the garment down, his hands trailing up her smooth legs, before he worked on her undergarments and she was already ripping his shirt from his chest, their lips still locked.

He pulled back breathlessly, kissing across her cheek and down her neck, her head tilting back at the contact. "I love you…" he mumbled against her porcelain skin.

"I love you two, with all my heart and soul. Nothing will ever break my love for you, remember that…" she whispered, and he nodded, his lips meeting hers in another passionate kiss.

Morgana wanted to stay with him, to become his queen and to be loved, but her destiny didn't speak of that. She would lead the path of evil, while he would lead the path of good. Feelings didn't matter when their destinies were concerned. Life was cold, and in the end, everyone is broken hearted.

Morgana and Arthur were never meant to be, but it didn't stop them loving each other. Just because you are not meant to be together, it doesn't stop the love.

But for now, Morgana is happy dozing on Arthur's chest, his arms wrapped securely around her body.

Just because they weren't meant to be together, it doesn't mean that their love wasn't magnificent and beautiful; it meant that they couldn't be happy.

"Happy Valentines day, my love" she whispered against his chest, before she slowly fell asleep, safe in his embrace. This is what Valentines is all about.

*****

**Review please! It'd be my little Valentines loveheart that I'd cherish forever.**

**Or if you didn't like it, tell me why so I can improve!**


End file.
